Le dernier ange
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Milo est au bord du desepoir, soudain surgit Aèlis l'ange... Désolée pour ce résumé pas complet, venez lire, pleaseee.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapitre 1**

Milo marchait d'un pas lourd, la douleur ne le quittait plus et, pour oublier son chagrin, il errait comme une âme en peine dans les rues de Venise. Arrivé sur la place St Marc, il s'arrêta. Des touristes venus en masse se précipitaient pour photographier tout et n'importe quoi. Milo se réfugia dans le seul coin désert et les regarda avec dégoût. Leur joie, il la trouvait malsaine. Alors que son frère était mort en conduisant un autocar rempli de gens comme eux, la vie continuait comme si de rien n'était.

Soudain, il aperçut une lumière étrange. Ce n'était pas un touriste, il ne voyait que les contours de sa silhouette: un être brillant que les autres ne semblaient pas remarquer. Il s'approcha alors et se faufila entre les groupes agglutinés sur la place, mais l'apparition avait disparu.

Milo tourna les talons. Avait-il rêvé ou alors était-ce une hallucination due à son chagrin ?

Pourtant, il revoyait encore la lumière éblouissante.

En rentrant chez lui, il se sentait un peu moins triste, comme si l'apparition lui avait redonné courage.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Désolée pour ces cours chapitres,en espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous préviens tout de suite, cette histoire n'a aucun lien avec Wrestling. Bizzzzzzz Jorajho**

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Milo se rendit sur la place St Marc, espérant secrètement au fond de son coeur qu'il reverrait l' « ange ». Il s'assit sur un bloc, près d'une statue et attendit. Peu à peu la place se remplit. Bientôt elle fut noire de monde. Alors Milo l'aperçut. Elle semblait flotter à quelques centimètres du sol et ne se souciait de personne. Milo s'élança dans la foule et pressa le pas. Alors qu'il la suivait, elle tourna la tête. Il vit un très beau visage pâle orné de deux yeux bleu azur. De l'inquiétude se peignit sur les traits de l'apparition. Elle disparut dans un éclair de lumière. Milo fut tellement surpris qu'il trébucha et se retrouva par terre. Une fois encore la mystérieuse jeune femme lumineuse avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Milo sentit qu'il voulait savoir d'où elle venait. Il avait senti qu'elle avait peur et son visage empreint de douceur l'avait boulversé. Il regagna son appartement sombre, le coeur serré. Peut-être le lendemain reverrait-il l'inconnue? Peut-être pourrait-il lui parler, l'aider? Il y retournerait, il en était sûr.

Le soleil se couchait et, assise sur un nuage, Aèlis pensait au jeune humain qui l'avait regardée avec tant de compassion. C'était le seul de sa race à l'avoir remarquée, les autres semblaient ne pas la voir. Elle songea à son avenir, elle, la dernière de son peuple: les anges gardiens d'Italie. Ils avaient tous disparu car plus personne ne croyait en leur existence. Elle seule était restée comme par miracle.

Comment pourrait-elle survivre alors qu'elle était seule. Depuis quelques jours, elle descendait sur terre et côtoyait des humains pour avoir l'illusion d'être encore auprès des siens...

**_Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee merci_**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Aèlis survolait la place, les touristes étaient minuscules vus de si hauts et elle se plaisait à imaginer que lorsqu' elle descendrait, ils resteraient ainsi, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'y fit pas attention car elle cherchait quelqu'un en particulier. Elle jeta un regard sur la place et le vit, l'air rêveur, il était appuyé contre un mur. Aèlis s'arrêta juste au dessus de lui.

Milo se demandait pourquoi il était revenu sur la place, une force presque irrésistible l'y avait attiré. Soudain, il se tourna, il avait l'impression de sentir une présence et entendit une voix dans sa tête, d'abord il fit un bond en arrière, puis écouta la voix, elle était douce et mélodieuse :

-- N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal.

-- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Milo dans le vide.

-- Je m'appelle Aèlis, je suis un ange comme vous nous appelez.

-- D'abord, les anges personne n'y croient plus!

-- Je sais dit Aèlis tristement.

-- Où êtes-vous? Pourquoi je ne vous vois pas, comme hier?

-- Je suis au-dessus de toi.

Milo leva la tête et la vit, elle lui sourit.

--C'est bon je vous ai vu! s'exclama Milo.

Deux touristes qui passaient le regardèrent bizarrement.

-- Est-ce que tu sais que tu es le seul qui peut me voir? Demanda la jeune ange.

-- Alors je ferais mieux de pas trop remuer les lèvres on va me prendre pour un fou.

-- Tu es malheureux, n'est-ce pas? L'interrogea Aèlis de but en blanc.

-- Qu'est-ce que çà peut vous faire? s'écria-t-il brutalement.

Aèlis vint se poster près de lui.

-- C'est pour çà que je suis venu te voir.

-- Pourquoi moi, il y a des tas d'autres gens qui sont malheureux!

-- Je ne sais pas, tu es le seul qui me voit, c'est-à-dire que nous avons des choses en commun.

-- Vous, au moins, votre frère n'est pas mort! dit Milo amèrement.

-- Non, mais je suis la dernière de mon peuple.

-- Ils sont tous morts ?

-- Nous ne pouvons pas mourir. Lorsque notre présence n'est plus utile sous cette forme, nous nous changeons en plantes ou animaux essentiels à la vie. Notre énergie positive reste la même, seule l'enveloppe change.

-- Ca veut dire que les légumes du marché, c'est peut-être des personnes de ton peuple ?

-- Non, car cette fois-ci ils ont tous disparu en même temps sans rien régénérer. Trop peu de gens croient à leur existence, alors ils n'ont pas pu rester.

-- C'est trop dég, alors tu es seule maintenant?

-- Oui.

Sur ce elle disparut, Milo sentit qu'elle était partie pour ne pas trop montrer son chagrin.  
Il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à la tutoyer.


End file.
